Nado Saranghae, Hyung
by parkdobbbii
Summary: Danau? Saksi pertama yang menyaksikan First kiss mereka.. JENOxJisung SMRookies Warning:Yaoi,Typo(s)


**Nado Saranghae, Hyung**

**.**

** Main Cast: Jisung,**

** Jeno**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo dimana-mana, Kalimat gak nyambung juga dimana-mana.**

**Alur Kecepetan.**

* * *

**Jeno POV**

Hari ini aku jalan-jalan disekitar Seoul. Masih di daerah seoul tapi didekat Hutan-hutan Lindungnya. Aku hanya bosan dihari libur ini.. Jisung pergi keluar kota,, Aku tidak ada teman bermain.. Aku tidak ada teman lain selain Jisung,, Miriskan? Itu karena aku ingin selalu menghabiskan waktuku dengan Jisung.. Dia sangat imut sebagai namja,, siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengannya? Bibirnya merah padam.. Rasanya ingin kukecup.. Walaupun umurku 13 tahun dan umurnya 11 tahun hehehe,,

Ahh ini dimana yah? Aku melihat sekeliling,, hanya ada pohon-pohon,, Tiba-tiba sampailah aku di tempat yang tidak pernah kutemukan sebelumnya,, Ini sangat indah,, Sangat.. Ya Tuhan. Suasananya sangat romantis. Coba saja Jisung ada di sini,, Dia pasti sangat senang,, Ingin rasanya berlama-lama disini..

Ah.,, Aku lupa ini nyaris waktunya untuk pulang karena Matahari nyaris menenggelamkan dirinya…

**Jeno POV end**

.

.

(SKIP).

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi merembes melalui celah-celah jendela di kamar yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Seorang namja manis berperawakan lumayan tinggi itu sedang terbaring di kasurnya yang berukuran king's size itu...

"Eeeuhhhh" lengguhnya dari bibir seksi itu. Pagi ini adalah hari dimana namja manis tersebut menjalani aktivitas dimana hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk ke sekolah barunya. Layaknya murid sekolah namja manis ini langsung bangun dari kasur empuknya terdiam beberapa saat, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari segala kotoran yang menempel ditubuhnya itu. Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian untuk siswa seumurannya, Ia pergi ke ruang makan di mana anggota keluarganya telah menunggu nya selesai membersihkan diri, lalu sarapan bersama-sama. "Annyeong Umma,Appa. Annyeong noona" ucapnya saat masuk kedalama ruang makan dimana Appa umma dan Noonanya menunggu. Juga telah disajikan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk mengisi perut untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Annyeong anakku sayang" balas umma sambil mengoleskan selai coklat kacang pada selembar roti, menumpuknya dengan roti lain lalu di sajikan kepada satu-satunya anak laki-laki dalam keluarganya. Dengan malas sang noona menjawab "Annyeong pabo"

"Yak! Aku tidak pabo, jelek#merong :P" ucap namja yang dibilang pabo tadi dengan kesal. "Ya!Ya! Pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar, menghancurkan suasana saja" akhirnya sang Appa angkat bicara. Seketika kakak beradik itu menutup mulut nya rapat-rapat karena suara Appa nya yang mengerikan itu. Suara dentingan piring dan sendok meliputi keluarga itu. "Aku selesai" Ucap Namja manis itu. "Aku berangkat dulu ne, umma appa" katanya meminta izin untuk pergi ke sekolah. "Hey Jeno, apakah kau tidak mau menungguku? Apa kau tidak mau berangkat naik mobil denganku?" ucap sang noona dengan keras karena sang adik sudah diteras memasang sepatu barunya yang baru itu. "Ani, aku jalan kaki saja dengan jisung" yang dipanggil 'JENO' itu mejawab tidak kalah keras. "Aiss jinja anak itu" umpatnya. "Umma Appa apakah kau membiarkan anak kesayanganmu itu menjadi eumm.. seorang Gay?"

"Tentu itu tidak masalah, selama itu membuatnya nyaman dan senang. Orang tua pasti ingin anaknya bahagiakan?"sahut Appanya bijak. Sang anakpun hanya mangut-mangut tanda kalau dia mengerti. Memang sekeluarga itu tahu bahwa Jeno memiliki perasaan pada Jisung tetangga sekaligus teman kecil Jeno kalau bermain.

Jisung adalah Namja imut yang berumur 11 tahun, tinggal disamping rumah Jeno,, appa dan umma nya adalah teman baik Orangtuanya Jeno,, Jadi jangan heran kalau Mereka sangat dekat,,

.

.

.

.

"Jisung!" Teriak Jeno saat melihat Jisung dijalan.

"Hyung!" balasnya."Kajja kita berangkat sama-sama" Ucap Jeno sambil menghampiri Jisung yang berjalan didepannya itu.

Walaupun Jeno sudah memasuki Sekolah Menengah dan Jisung Masih sekolah dasar, mereka tetap berangkat bersama karena sekolah mereka bersebelahan dan cuma berbatas tembok setinggi 2 meter.

"Kajja hyung" ucap Jisung sambil menampilkan eye smile mematikannya kepada Jeno.

"Kia!.. Kau sangat imut dengan senyum itu." Histeris Jeno yang membuat Jisung merona tanpa diketahui oleh Jeno sendiri.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah mereka itu.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Tringggg!(ceritanya ini bunyi lonceng sekolah yaa XD)

"Hyung!" Teriak Jisung sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Jeno berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya lalu berlari menghampirinya.

"Jisung!"

"Hyung,, Tumben kau menjemputku? Biasanya Kau pulangnya lebih lama dari aku?" Tanya jisung dengan wajah imut nya.

"Aiss,, ini kan hari pertama sekolah(sweetdrop) jadi pulangnya cepat,,Oh ya, Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" Balas Jeno sambil tersenyum maniss

"Oh iya yah" ucap Jisung mangut mangut mengerti. "Memang kita mau kemana hyung?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau diam dan ikuti saja" Ucap Jeno sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke Bibir Jisung.

"Ayo!" Ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Jisung.

Ditengah jalan mereka berbincang-bincang tentang hal-halbaru yang mereka dapat disekolah, mulai dari teman baru, suasana sekolah baru dan guru baru, sampai akhirnya menceritakan makanan baru dikantin#gubrak.

Saat ditengah jalan menuju Tempat Rahasia Jeno,, mereka melihat Toko Ice Cream.. Jisung yang melihat toko tersebut tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari toko ice cream tersebut. Jeno yang melihat Jisungpun tersenyum dan mulai menawarkan traktiran pada Arthor#KenaRajam Maksudnya pada jisung.

"Jisung-ah Kau mau Ice Cream? Kutraktir dehh" ucap Jeno sambil membuka Tas Sekolahnya mengambil uang Jajannya yang tersisa.

"Eumm" Jisung mengangguk antusias.. "Ahh imutnya kauu" Kata Jeno sambil mengusap kepala Jisung.. Jisungpun hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan blush nya!

"Kau mau rasa apa?"Tanya Jeno pada Jisung,,,

"Vanila!" Balas Jisung nyaris berteriak.

"Okey Tunggu disini yah. Aku akan membelinya untukmu :D"

Tidak lama bagi Jisung menunggu Jeno yang membeli Ice Cream untuknya,,

"Hey.. ini buatmu.." Kata Jeno sambil membawa sebungkus plastik Ice Cream(anggap yang cupnya gede itu lohh) di tangannya.

"Wahh. Gomawo Hyung!. Loh Hyung apakah kau tidak mau? Kenapa kau hanya membeli satu?" ucapnya sambil mengambil cup Icecream di kantong plastik yang dibawa Jeno.

"Tentu aku mau,, hanya saja uang jajanku tidak mencukupi hehehe" ucapnya malu.

"Eh apa ini? Coklat.. Ini buatku hyung?"

"Ne,, Jalan kesana agak jauh,, takutnya kamu ke capekan heehehe"

"Ayo makannya sambil jalan ke tempat yang hyung mau tunjukan.." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kajja hyung.." ucap Jisung padanya.

.

.

"Hyung,, kapan kita sampai? Kaki ku sudah pegal-pegal nih. Malah pakai masuk-masuk hutan segala lagi hyung.." Keluh Jisung, karena memang jalan ke Tempat Yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Jeno.

"Sabarlah sedikit Jisung.. Sebentar lagi kok.."

"Nah ini kita sudah sampai.. Sini cepat Jisung.." Ucap Jeno berteriak karena Jisung Tertinggal Dibelakangnya..

"Sabar hyung.. Aku.. hah. Sangat.. lelah hyung" ucap jisung terputus-putus karena ia menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Wah hyunggg.. Indah sekali Tempat ini,, Ada Danaunya lagi.. Ahhhh Aku sangat senang hyung" Ucap Jisung Senang melihat Pemandangan didepannya ini,, Ada beberapa bukit kecil mengelilingi Danau besar diDaerah hutan itu..

"Kia! Hyung bagaimana Kau menemukan tempat ini? Ini sangat indah kau tahu.." Tanya Jisung pada Jeno lalu memeluknya karena kesenangan. Lalu berlari ke pinggir danau itu bermain air.

"Yak, Yak,, Jangan main air, Nanti kau tercebur,, tenggelam Kan repot jadinya.." Ucap Jeno Menusul Jisung yang dipinggir danau itu.

"Biarlah,, kan ada hyung" Cengir Jisung..

"Yakk,,Jinjja!"

"Jisung sini.. Duduk samping hyung" Panggil Jeno sambil menepuk tanah berumput disampingnya.

"Ne.." ucap jisung bangkit berdiri lalu mendudukkan pantatnya disamping Jeno..

"Hyung.. Bagaimana kau menemukan Danau ini?" Tanya Jisung yang dari tadi kepo gimana Jeno menemukan Danau itu.

"Rahasia,, :p Kau tau, kau orang pertama yang melihat ini setelah aku"Ucap Jeno.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne.. Tempat ini hanya kutunjukan pada orang yang spesial dihidupku.." terangnya.

"Jinjja hyung? Memang siapa orang spesialnya hyung?" Tanya Jisung polos.

Jeno yang mendengarnyapun hanya bisa sweetdrop.. "Kau mau tau?"Tanya Jeno sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Jisung. Jisung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias."Jinjja? Kau mau tau? Apakah kau sangat penasaran?" Tanya Jeno lagi dan makin mendekatkan lagi kepalanya ke wajah Jisung. "Umm hyung.." Jisung memundurkan kepalanya karena menurutnya jaraknya dengan Jeno sangat dekat, Jenopun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Jisung lalu berbisik "Kau"

"Eeehh? Aku?"Ucap Jisung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne,, Kau.." Balasnya santai sambil mengambil bungkusan yang dipengang Jisung Dari tadi, lalu mengambil coklat batangan tersebut dan mengigitnya sekali lalu membungkusnya lagi..*Jorok lu Jen*.

"…" Jisung yang shock mendengar jawaban Jeno langsung blushing dan menutup wajahnya dengan kelopak tangannya.

"Apa Kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" Tanya Jeno pada Jisung yang sedang blushing ria.

"Ahh.. itu, ituu." Jisung gelagapan.

"Ah,, aku tidak meminta jawaban sekarang kok,," ucap Jeno tersenyum..

"Eumm Ne,," Jawab Jisung pada Jeno.

"Eh? Apa?"Tanya Jeno yang hanya mendengar jawaban samar-samar Dari Jisung.

"Ne,, Hyung saranghae" ucap Jisung malu-malu..

"Jinjja? Nado saranghae Jisung.."

"Ne Hyung. Sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu,,. Hehehe.. Aku malu mengakuinya hyung." Terangnya Jisung.

"Gomawo,, Kau tau sejak kau pindah ke perumahan kita,, aku menyimpan perasaan padamu"

"Saranghae Jisung"

Jenopun memberikan Jisung ciuman dibibirnya yang merah padam itu… Jisung yang shock atas perbuatan Jenopun hanya diam,,

"Wae? Kau tidak membalas ciumanku?" protes Jeno. Jisung mencoba menjawab Pertanyaan Jenopun hanya menjawab "Itu.." "Gwencana" Ucap Jeno tersenyum,, "Kitakan masih dibawah umur untuk melakukan itu"

Jisung yang merasa tidak enakpun langsung mencium Jeno lalu melumatnya,, Jeno yang masih shock itu langsung membalas lumatan yang diberikan oleh namjachingu barunya itu.. Jisung yang kehabisan nafas itu langsung mendorong Tubuh Jeno lalu mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, Lalu cepat-cepat berdiri karena malu,,

"Kajja kita pulang hyung. Umma appa Pasti khawatir." Ucapnya cepat tanpa jeda.

"Nde.."

.

.

.

* * *

The end.

Ampuni saya.. Ini FF pertama saya U,u .. Saya terinspirasi saat melihat mereka berdua di selimut.. Sumpah mereka berdua imut banget..

Aku masih umur 12 tahun,. Maaf Kalau jelek.. Terima Kritik, saran ataupun bash apapun

Review yahh..


End file.
